


The Quest for a Shirt

by Aboywhowantedtobegod



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboywhowantedtobegod/pseuds/Aboywhowantedtobegod
Summary: Writing Prompt: Person A fighting Person B for A's shirt.





	The Quest for a Shirt

Chloe Pricefield may have had an active hate for Arcadia Bay and the majority of the people who lived in it, but in particular she hated winter.

The few saving graces were Christmas and the occasional snowfall, which brought on pleasant memories of her father, and the cold gave her an excuse to snuggle and wear oversized clothes. One such item was a flannel shirt which was her dad’s.

 

Which Max was wearing.

-

Their morning started off as it normally would’ve: wrapped up in each other’s arms, warm and safe from the cold frosty morning. Max was the first to wake up. She took advantage to delicately kiss parts of Chloe’s face. First her eyelids, then her nose, her cheeks, her lips. As soon as skin touched skin, Chloe was gently awoken but pretended to be asleep until Max stopped, enjoying the feeling until Max abruptly stopped.

Chloe gently moaned in dissatisfaction. “Good morning sleepyhead,” Max whispered in a sweet voice, idly playing with a lock of Chloe’s hair. Though this was pleasing to Chloe, it didn’t fully satisfy her want.

“Did I say you could stop?” Chloe grumbled softly. Rolling her eyes, Max ran her hand through the back of Chloe’s hair, pulling her closer to her, going in for a passionate kiss that lasted a few seconds. She pulled away to find her girlfriend smiling and sleepily blinking her eyes open.

“Are you happy now?”

“Meh,” Chloe shrugged and then chuckled when Max slapped her on the arm.

“Jerk,” Max said, though there wasn’t actually any maliciousness in her voice.

“Oh hush, you love me,” Chloe replied, smiling gleefully. Before Max could protest, Chloe quickly pecked her girlfriend on the lips, ceasing any noise from coming out. When Max attempted to protest again, Chloe kissed her again, a smug smile on her face. Finally, with a deep sigh and her eyes rolling again, she looked at Chloe.

“You got your ways,” Max replied, smiling the slightest amount, but doing her best to hide it from her partner’s gaze. Huffing in fake annoyance, Chloe rolled out of bed, padding her way to the bathroom.

“Come on,” Max moaned from behind her. Chloe turned around to see Max now looking up at her with a look of want on her face. “You really aren’t going to stay with me?” She moaned, with a slight undertone of lust that promised more than just innocent cuddling.

At this, Chloe blushed and hopped back into the bed they shared, already worming her way into her lover’s pants.

“Maybe just a little longer,”

-

Chloe drug herself into the shower. After the short but sweet bout of passionate love making, it took all of the punk’s willpower to untangle herself from her lover’s embrace and clean herself. While the   
hot water was welcoming and cleared off the thing layer of her sweat, she was still half tempted to go back to bed, but it was better to be clean than comfortable. Besides, Chloe had to go to work. Just as quickly as she got into the shower, just as quickly did she wash up and dry herself off. She slipped into a fresh set of underwear and a pair of black slacks, hopping quickly into a pair of boots. She had thought she brought through a shirt when she plucked out her outfit that lay on the floor. No matter, she thought to herself, I’ll just get another one. While she was usually not very picky with her choice on clothes, she wanted to maintain some sense of professional decorum when it came to her job. Plus, a hidden bonus was that she knew Max got a little hot under the collar when she dressed smart.

“Max?” She shouted out into the hallway, making her way to their bedroom.

“Yeah?” She heard her girlfriend reply.

“You seen my shirt?” She asked as she rounded the corner into the room, seeing the answer to her question draped over her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“This one?” Max smiled sheepishly.

“Yes, that one. Can I have it back now?” She asked, holding out her hand, expecting Max to give it to her.

“Hmmm… Nope,” Max grinned. Chloe was slightly taken aback by this, She advanced slowly, at an almost menacing pace towards her lover.

“Let me have it…please,” She asked once again.

“Or what?” Max asked timidly.

That was all Chloe needed to hear, a little mischievous idea forming at the front of her mind. Pushing Max against the wall, Chloe found it cute as she heard a small squeak escape from Max and grew more interested in her hips pressed tantalisingly against her own. Chloe hungrily took her lover’s lips. As the kiss grew more and more passionate, Chloe brought her hands from Max’s waist to her back, where she unclasped her bra, a tactic to throw Max off. With a little bit of encouragement from its owner, the piece of clothing slid easily off her shoulders and fell to the floor with little protest. Now’s my chance, 

Chloe thought. Slowly she slipped off her shirt and was half tempted to just leave Max out cols, but decided against it.

A single thought of reasoning passed through her mind as she slid her hand into her lover’s already moist pants and relishing and the soft moan she heard.

That would just be rude.

Note: Another old story from a writing prompt I found in an old journal of mine I felt the need to type up. Thanks for reading and adios!


End file.
